


Самолетик

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты хоть слышал про Валентинов день, Большевик? У вас его вряд ли празднуют, а?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самолетик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке:  
> У Ильи пробел в образовании: он знал, что на Западе празднуют Валентинов день, но не подозревал, что так широко: со всей этой загодя продающейся праздничной атрибутикой, открытками-сердечками и т.д. С изумлением ловит себя на глупом иррациональном желании получить валентинку. Остальное - на усмотрение автора.

\- Какое-то тотальное сумасшествие.  
Илья стоит возле окна: у самого края рамы, за шторой. Так, чтобы снаружи не было видно. Прямо аллегорическая фигура "агент настороже". Только пистолета в руке не хватает. И смотрит вниз.  
Соло подходит тоже - не скрываясь, в отличие от Курякина. Раздвигает занавески, присаживается на подоконник.  
Ничего необычного внизу, под окнами отеля, не происходит. Влюбленная парочка выясняет отношения. Ветер носит по растрескавшемуся асфальту стоянки обрывки обычной валентиновской мишуры: ленты, скомканную бумагу в сердечках.  
\- Ничего особенного, - озвучивает свой вердикт Наполеон. - Нормальный вечер четырнадцатого февраля. Суматохи не больше, чем всегда в этот день. Ты хоть слышал про Валентинов день, Большевик? У вас его вряд ли празднуют, а?  
Он спрыгивает с высокого подоконника, возвращается в кресло, к своей газете и стакану виски.  
\- Слышал, - отзывается Курякин спустя минуту, когда Наполеон уже и думать забыл про свой вопрос.  
\- Романтика понаслышке? - фыркает Соло, откладывая газету и берясь за следующую. - И что же ты слышал, позволь спросить?  
Он не слишком внимательно следит за разговором: ему надо просмотреть разделы криминальной хроники еще в трех газетах, чтобы понять, насколько они наследили и нашумели позавчера во время операции. Да и разговором это назвать нельзя: так, обмен нечастыми репликами, в час по чайной ложке.  
Илья свою порцию газет уже просмотрел и теперь вот глазеет в окно.  
Соло тоже отрывается от газеты, трет глаза, щурится на тусклый уже вечерний свет. И вздрагивает, когда слышит произнесенное голосом Ильи:

> \- С рассвета в Валентинов день  
>  Я проберусь к дверям  
>  И у окна согласье дам  
>  Быть Валентиной вам.

\- Надо же, Шекспир! - насмешливо хмыкает Наполеон. - А ты, оказывается, книжный мальчик, Большевик, изучаешь жизнь по трудам классиков!  
На самом деле, он под впечатлением. Илья читает хорошо: выразительно, но без лишних театральных завываний, которыми нередко грешат чтецы Шекспира. Его резкий акцент сейчас куда-то исчез, спрятался.  
\- То есть происхождение традиции и смысл праздника объяснять не нужно. Что же тогда тебя удивляет?  
Илья отлипает наконец от окна и садится на диван.  
\- Цветные ленты в вестибюле. Большие сердечки. Маленькие сердечки. Конфетти в виде сердечек. Красное мохнатое сердце, которое еле влезло в салон автомобиля, - он кивает в сторону окна. - Открытки с сердечками во всех киосках. Все охапками вываливается на... объект.  
Наполеон мысленно фыркает. Надо же. "Объект". Терминология у Курякина, прямо скажем, специфическая.  
\- Хочешь сказать, Шекспир бы не одобрил? - Соло пожимает плечами. - Это просто маркетинг, Большевик. Спрос на романтику рождает предложение. Праздничная атрибутика, все эти сердечки. А я думаю, Шекспиру могло и понравиться. Он бы оценил. Написал бы искрометную комедию - да хоть бы и про тех двоих с парковки, - Соло кивает в сторону окна.  
Илья не отвечает: сползает чуть ниже по диванным подушкам, вытягивает ноги, перебирает рекламные листки на журнальном столике. Вид у него задумчивый.

***

Илья, кажется, начинает уже дремать, убаюканный шуршанием газетных листов в руках напарника, когда что-то острое втыкается ему в шею. Шприц со снотворным? Он мгновенно стряхивает сонную одурь, хватается за кобуру. В номере только они двое, окно закрыто. Черт, Соло не мог!  
Голова не кружится, мир перед глазами не плывет. "Шприц" так и торчит за воротником, похрустывая и царапая шею.  
Илья протягивает руку, вытаскивает из-за шиворота посторонний предмет. Предмет оказывается бумажным самолетиком, сложенным из глянцевого рекламного проспекта.  
Илья медленно выдыхает, откидывается на спинку дивана, рассматривает самолетик. Соло насмешливо наблюдает за напарником поверх развернутой газеты.  
На крыльях самолетика красным карандашом - тем, же, которым Ковбой отчеркивал в газетах нужную информацию, - нарисованы аккуратные сердечки.  
\- Мне показалось, что ты загрустил, Большевик, - сообщает Соло. - И я решил отправить тебе валентинку, раз уж ты заинтересовался этой традицией.  
"Я тебя чуть не пристрелил, кретин", - хочет сказать Илья, но в последний момент решает промолчать. Разворачивает самолетик, разглаживает глянцевый лист. Начинает складывать по-другому: утяжеляя нос, дважды перегибая крылья. Наполеоновы сердечки при реконструкции оказались на внутренней стороне сложенного вдвое листка. Закончив, Илья берет со столика карандаш и рисует на крыльях снизу и сверху красные звезды.  
Соло не следит за его возней, явно торопясь закончить с надоевшими газетами. И не отслеживает момент, когда пущенный Ильей самолетик исполняет в воздухе классическую "горку" и пикирует ему на колени.  
\- Ого, да это советский истребитель! - воодушевляется Соло. - Какой экземпляр! Пока военные разведки всех стран рвут на себе волосы из-за неучастия СССР в международных авиасалонах, в руки агента ЦРУ попала новейшая секретная разработка!  
\- Клоун, - беззлобно хмыкает Илья.  
Соло крутит в руках самолетик, потом вдруг с подозрением спрашивает:  
\- А где сердечки, Большевик? Или ты их стер?  
\- Там, где и должны быть, - резонно отвечает Илья. - Внутри.


End file.
